


Невовремя

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Licking, M/M, Omophagia, Oral Sex, PWP, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Карлаену пора бы уже научиться не вламываться к своему повелителю без стука. Ну, хотя бы иногда.
Relationships: Dante/Karlaen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Невовремя

Карлаен понимает, какую он совершил ошибку, в тот момент, когда исправлять её становится поздно.  
Он торопится увидеть командора и нетерпеливо отодвигает с дороги слуг, суетливо путающихся у него под ногами. Он почти не обращает внимания на робкий протест смертных, слишком занятый своими мыслями. Плечом распахнув тяжёлую дверь, он делает шаг в святилище и лишь после этого осознаёт, что, пожалуй, спешил слишком сильно.  
Взгляд Данте приковывает его к месту, и капитан замирает, не в силах сделать ни шагу. Как всегда, присутствие командора заставляет его сердца биться сильнее, чувства обостряются, словно в предвкушении боя. Но сейчас этот взгляд — не яростный взор линз посмертной маски, нет, всё гораздо хуже. Данте смотрит на капитана своими собственными глазами цвета бледного янтаря, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
Карлаен давно знает командора. Он знает, как сильно тому не нравится, если посторонние видят его лицо. И лучшее, что сейчас может сделать Карлаен — почтительно отвернуться. Но красный гул, угрожающий захватить сознание, не позволяет ему этого сделать.  
Потому что на командоре нет не только маски.  
Данте совершенно обнажён, если не считать крови, которая покрывает всё его тело. Позади слуги суетятся у раскрытого саркофага, но Карлаен почти не замечает их. Всё его внимание приковано к Данте, его суровому лицу, всё ещё прекрасному, несмотря на прожитые годы; к длинным белым волосам, спускающимся ниже плеч; к изящным пальцам, на которых ещё дрожат не высохшие капли крови…  
Красный гул в голове становится почти невыносимым. Карлаен судорожно облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Манящий запах крови перебивает ароматы благовоний и заполняет собой всё вокруг.  
— Подойди, капитан, — приказывает Данте, и его голос с трудом пробивается в сознание Карлаена сквозь бьющийся в ушах пульс.  
Тот подчиняется и медленно подходит ближе, пытаясь заставить себя смотреть в пол, раз уж нельзя не смотреть никуда вообще. Бионика послушно фокусируется на мозаике под ногами. Но взгляд родного, органического глаза упорно соскальзывает на сцепленные в замок руки командора и кровь, покрывающую их, словно тонкий шёлк.  
— Повелитель, — произносит Карлаен и начинает плавно опускаться на колени.  
Обычно Данте не позволяет ему таких жестов. Он не любит, чтобы перед ним преклоняли колени.  
Но, к радости Карлаена, не в этот раз.  
Капля крови соскальзывает с пальцев Данте и падает на мозаичный пол.  
— Оставьте нас, — велит командор слугам, и те поспешно покидают святилище, оставляя Карлаена один на один с его повелителем.  
Данте протягивает руку и касается подбородка Карлаена кончиками пальцев, принуждая того поднять голову.  
— Ты сегодня слишком торопишься, Аренос, — произносит командор с мягким укором.  
— Простите, милорд, — выдыхает Карлаен. — Я… Впредь я буду внимательнее.  
Запах крови, такой близкой, такой манящей, щекочет ноздри.  
Карлаен ловит губами пальцы Данте. Всё, чего он хочет — всего лишь скромный поцелуй в знак извинения, короткий и невинный. Но стоит остывшей витэ коснуться его губ, как всё меняется. Жажда, вспыхнув, разгорается яростным пламенем в его груди. Остановиться уже невозможно.  
И вот уже Карлаен скользит кончиком языка по рукам командора, подхватывая густые багряные капли. Удивительно, но Данте не запрещает ему этого. Опьянённый, капитан прихватывает его пальцы губами и нежно посасывает, лаская при этом языком. Солоноватый вкус немного заглушает жажду, вместе с тем пробуждая желание большего.  
Гораздо большего.  
Капитан поднимает затуманенный взгляд, пытаясь уловить выражение лица своего повелителя, прочитать в его глазах безмолвный ответ на невысказанный вопрос. Линзы жужжат, настраивая фокусировку. Жажда вспугнутой птицей бьётся на границе между рассудком и безумием.  
Да или нет?  
Данте медленно склоняет голову в знак согласия, и Карлаен поднимается с колен.  
У его поцелуев вкус крови. Крови смертных, отданной добровольно, с нотками восторга и религиозного экстаза, и другой, насыщенной и терпкой, с горьким шлейфом — собственной крови Данте. Карлаен знает этот букет слишком хорошо, и отголоски видений давно отгремевших битв в его разуме смешиваются с его собственными воспоминаниями.  
Он касается губами подбородка, скользит языком вдоль линии челюсти к уху, подхватывая собравшуюся на мочке каплю крови. Потом вниз по шее, ведёт кончиком языка вдоль сонной артерии, чувствуя, как бьётся под кожей участившийся пульс. Данте запускает пальцы в коротко остриженные волосы капитана и плотнее прижимает его к себе.  
Кошачьи поцелуи спускаются ниже. Карлаен слизывает кровь с могучей груди командора, нежно прихватывает кожу зубами, не прокусывая её. Осторожно ласкает кончиком языка свежие, ещё тёмно-розовые шрамы, грубой сетью оплетающие область напротив второго сердца. Прихватывает губами твёрдые соски. Очерчивает языком контур разъёмов чёрного панциря, чувствуя привкус нагретого металла.  
И вот он снова стоит на коленях, прильнув к паху Данте. Он зажмуривается, бионический глаз отключается с тихим щелчком. Карлаен остаётся в мире дразнящих запахов, вкусов и ощущений. Он чувствует сухую и горячую головку члена в своих губах. Скользит по ней языком, смачивая слюной корку засохшей крови. Хватает член ртом, вбирая всё глубже.  
Ладонь командора ласково придерживает его затылок, вынуждая двигаться в заданном ритме. Карлаен задерживает дыхание, забирая член ртом на всю длину, а потом отстраняясь снова. И ещё раз. Быстрее, до боли в горле, но это сладостная боль.  
Наконец хриплое дыхание сменяется протяжным стоном, и горячее семя изливается в рот Карлаена. Тот смакует его на языке, прежде чем проглотить, оттягивая мгновение экстаза. Но терпеть дольше невозможно, жажда цепко стискивает его горло, и в конце концов берёт своё.  
Ещё один сдвоенный удар сердца ничего не происходит.  
А потом омофагия делает своё дело, и происходит сразу всё. Карлаен видит себя со стороны. Это он льнёт губами к своему паху, и он же придерживает свой затылок, принуждая взять член глубже. И это он кончает, не в силах сдержать стон. Экстаз волной прокатывается по его телу, оставляя после себя сладкую истому.  
Видение покидает его, и он возвращается в реальность. Бионический глаз вновь активируется с глухим щелчком. Оба сердца всё ещё бешено колотятся в груди, в паху тянет. Подол туники сделался влажным от излившейся семенной жидкости.  
Данте протягивает ему руку, помогая встать.  
— Твои извинения приняты, брат, — говорит он негромко. И улыбается.  
Карлаен неловко улыбается в ответ и думает, что, пожалуй, в этот раз от его торопливости была польза.  



End file.
